Is it to late to tell you I love you?
by Icygirl77
Summary: Mei-Mei is being forced into an arranged marriage, and Choa-Xin is finally realizing his true feelings for her. Is it to late to tell her he loves her? Or will love, and beyblade be left in the dust for Mei-Mei?
1. Chapter 1

Sadly, I don't own beyblade.

This story just kind of randomly appeared in my head, so I hope you like it! There is gonna be some writing in "Chinese", because in my mind there has to be a reason for Mei-Mei's bad grammar, ext.

**Chinese**

_Internal thought_

Out side of head. (That sounded weird!)

Any combo of any 2 is, well any combo of the 2

Mei-Mei's House

**"Mei-Mei, can you come down here for a second?" I hear my mother's voice echo through our house.**

**" Sure, Mother."**

**_I wonder what this can be about?_**

**As I pass my brothers room, he calls out,"Oh boy, you must have broken the law! The prince was here earlier while you were spinning tops!"**

**_Oh no! What is this?!_**

**As I walk into my blue and white kitchen, my father asks me to sit down.**

**"Now Mei-Mei, you must be wondering what this is about," he says to me,"And I shall tell you. As you know, ever young woman our family must be married by age 16. As you know, your 16th birthday is coming up next week, which means that you need an eligible sutor. That was why Prince Du-Huange has come. He saw you in a tops battle, and wishes for your hand in marriage. He also wish for you to stop spinning tops, and learn the proper edict for a princess of China. So that is what you will do. Now hand over your top."**

**_No! Not my aquario! And, And, I thought I was final close to getting a chance with Choa-Xin. No._**

**"NO! Father, Mother," I face each one of them and bow,"You can't do this! Beyblade is my life! And what if I don't want to marry Prince Whats his Face!"**

**"Mei-Mei Hango," (I don't know if that is her real last name),"I don't want any of this, now hand over your spinning top and we shall begin lessons for proper edict with the queen tomorrow."**

**"No!" And with that I fly out of the house. ****_How can they be so cruel? They didn't even ask my opinion! I'll bet this Prince What's his Face will be cruel, greasy, and mean. I know he will be, because he wants me to stop beyblading, drop my in tire life, and go play perfect princess for him!_**

**I don't even know where I'm running to. I just run, and run, and run.**

**Soon I'm on the familar path up to Bei-Ling temple**

**_All the good times on this path._**

**_The first time bringing Gan Gan Galaxy, when Choa-Xin was still a pain in the butt._**

**_All of the times with the rest of Wang Hu Zong._**

**I reach the gates.**

**_What am I going to do?_**

**Then I dash inside, past the rest of the members, into the Team Wang Hu Zong only area.**

**_What I would give to spend the rest of my life here._**

And done! I hope you all liked it! It just really came to me! If you have any great (made up) memories about Wang Hu Zong, Let me hear them! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly, I don't own Beyblade.

But I do own this story! So its almost ok! I hope all of you like this, because I'm trying to make it better.

**"Chinese"**

**_Thoughts in chinese_**

_Thoughts in English_

Outside of thoughts, English.

Here We goooooooooo

Choa-Xin POV

"Hey, was that Mei-Mei?" Chi-Yun asked me As a flash of pink strikes past us.

"Yes it was." Dashan answers.

"Ok, but she looked pretty upset. Maybe Chi-Yun should ask her what is wrong" Chi-Yun replies

"NO!" I say

_Wait, No? But why? I mean, me and Mei-Mei are only friends, so why should't Chi-Yun go and not me? And why am I feeling so jelous of his caring for her? What ever. I just got to be as cool and awesome as ever! Yup that is what I'll do!_

"Uhh, what I meant is that, uhh, we're all part of her team, shouldn't we all go see her? I mean come on! And we work well together! What does that mean if non of you care about how Mei-Mei feels!"

"You are right Choa-Xin. We should all go see how our very important sub is feeling." Dashan says.

"Ya! Chi-Yun and us shall go see how Mei-Mei is."

_Of course Chi-Yun agrees with Dashan. I wouldn't have to worry about him getting in my way to Mei-Mei! Wait,… what! Get that out of your head Choa-Xin, I mean, you have all your fangirls to worry about!_

"Then lets go see how she is." I say.

We walk in through the door way to the Team Wang Hu Zong only area, and when I see Mei-Mei, I want to cry.

There's team running down her pale face, twigs cault in her hair. There was cuts, scratches, and tears on her cloths, and on her body. Her 2 ox horn style buns where coming undone, and her breathing was fast and uneven.

But the sacaries part was what she was saying.

She was leaned over her aquario saying,"They can'ts take you. They can'ts make me. I wouldn't never lets them. I am my own free berson."

"Person." I softly wistper.

I look over at the rest of my team mates. Chi-Yun is in pure shock, probably from what she looked like at the moment, and Dashan looked like he was confused, angry and over protective at the same time.

Probally from what she was saying.

_If he wants to date her, he has to go through me. I'll get to her first, though. NO way! Did I just mentally say that?_

"Mei-Mei, are you ok?"

And fini! I hope you all like it! I'll try to post again tonight, but we're taking my grandparents out to dinner, so I may be way to tierd to do it! Bi!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own beyblade

Thanks for reviewing! Lover12lover, is really the first time you've liked a Mei-Mei story? I'm really honored! Wendymexia101, I would have to! I wouldd have just made it a regular boy, but I really needed a shoddy prince!

**"Chinese"**

**_"Chinese" thoughts_**

_English thoughts_

English

Mei-Mei POV

"Are you ok?"

I look up. Choa Xin had extended his hand to her, and was asking if she was all right? Was this really Choa Xin?

I extend my hand, and he picks me up from the floor.

"What happened?" Chi Yun asks

"Its, _sniff_, nothing."

"Uh, Mei-Mei, its totally not nothing." Choa Xin

"_Sniffle_, Its nothing. Really. Just leaves me alone."

"Leave alone, Mei-Mei, and don't lie to us. We can see right through it. NOW tell us." Dashan says, speaking up for the first time.

_He's right, they can see right past me._

"Its just that, uhhhh," and I burst into tears again, thinking about the marriage, "I'm, _sniffle,_ being forced, to,…" and I double over, pain searing through my body at the thought of leaving beyblade.

"Umm," you could see Choa Xin sweat drop,"why don't you sit down, and calm down, I'll go cancel with my girls, and you can tell us what is wrong."

_Of course he has to cancel with his girls. I wouln't ever get to hear that ever again, after today. All edict manners, and preparation for the wedding in a week._

They lead me over to a chair in our little area, and I begin to calm down.

After about 10 minutes, Chi-Yun asked me again.

"Whats wrong Mei-Mei? You can trust Chi-Yun and us."

This time I was ready with an answer.

"The truth is," I gasp in a breath of air," I'm getting married."

I could see that they were either going to laugh as if it was a joke, Choa Xin, start asking a million questions, Chi-Yun, or go all over protective on me. Dashan.

And they were all going to say some thing. So I had to be quicker.

"Let me explain. In my family, all they girls have to be married by the age of 16. My birthday is in a week. The prince came to my house, said that he saw me beyblading, and wants me to marry him. My parents agreed. But, I have to become a lady. I have to stop Beyblading."

And thats when they exploded.

"What your getting married!"

"Since when!"

"What!"

"This is poppy qanazle!"

"What!"

"I don't know! It just sounded right!"

All yelling! So I step up,"Tut up! One at a time! Choa Xin first!"

"YOur getting married?"

"Yes Dashan."

"Is there a way out of it?"

"I don't know. I ran out of there to fast to think. They were going to take away aquario. Chi-Yun"

"Chi-Yun's question is, how can you keep beyblading."

"I don't know, really."

"Ok Mei-Mei, just lye down and rest, while we ask some questions to your parents." Dashan says.

They start to exit, but Before Choa Xin leaves, he flashes me a winner smile. I fall in love all over again.

_If only, Choa Xin if only._

FIni! Hope you all liked it! Probally not going to update again tonight, but keep your eyes peeled. What do think about a new years eve party, with a little Ginga and Madoka romance? Bi!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Beyblade, sadly. Wish I did, but I don't.

Thanks everyone for reviewing. Its really nice to know to that someone likes this story, and thinks its really great, even if I don't. This chapter is going to be about The Team Wang Hu Zong guys talking to Mei-Mei's parents.

**Chinese**

**_Chinese thoughts_**

_english thoughts_

English

Dashan POV

_I have just seen a girl, so proud and strong, a great beyblader, a girl I consider a sister, crumble. I have to protecter, stop what will take her away from me, and Choa Xin, who is just starting to feel his real emotions for her. I will not let this take her away from our team, who is just starting making our new legend together._

We walk down the path from Bei Ling Temple, to the near by town, which is Mei-Mei's home. Then Choa Xin speaks up. "Whats up with this marriage? I mean, even if she has to marry, why does she have to give up beyblade."

"I don't know," I say speaking up. "But, we are at Mei-Mei's house. All of our questions will be answered in a minute."

I reach out to the door, and knock.

Choa-Xin POV

Dashan reaches out and knows on the door. A woman that looked much like Mei-Mei, except she had purple hair, yellow eyes, and a yellow and blue dress.

_Not bad looking, but not as pretty as Mei-Mei. Wait, what!_

"Hello. My name is An-Bao. Very nice meeting such handsome young men."

"Very nice to meet you -Bao." Dashan says."We are some of Mei-Mei's friends from Bei Ling Temple. We are also her team mates from the world championships. We have some questions about this marriage. May we come in?"

"Oh, Um, Of course." She says, with a little bow, much like the cute one Mei-Mei always gives me.

_Wait, what? This is nothing like me! I'm way to cool to be stuck to one girl like this. Especially one of my team mates. Just be your awesome self, especially around her mom, and everything will be ok._

"What would you like to know about it?" An-Boo, boo asks.

"For one, why give up beyblade? Is there a way out of it? And how can we stop it?" Chi-Yun asks.

"She needs to give up tops because it is un-natural, and she needs all the time for becoming a lady. No, there is now ay out, but," she circles around first Chi-Yun, then me, then Dashan. But, she stops and stares at Dashan. Looking him up and down, as if he would be a good fit for her.

_Nope, no way. I will never, ever let him take her away from me._

But then she speaks again,"Never mind. There is no way that you can stop it. And, well you can't stop it. Now have a good day." And with that, she pushed us out of the door.

_Well, if we can't stop this wedding, we will have to do something else. But what?_

Then a fan girl comes up to me.

Dashan Pov

We were just ruidly pushed out of Mei-Mei's house, and then a group of fan girls come up to us.

"HI Choa-Xin!"

"What are you doing?"

"Can you come with us?"

"Pleasee come with us to a movie?"

_He's gonna go._

But to my surprise, he just walks past them, as if they weren't there.

_Something has changed._

Fini! Thanks for reading! I'm baby sitting my bro's tonight, so I'll try to update again. I'm also gonna try to update Home Alone, but Ii have absolutely no inspiration. (Sorry, just watched Tsubasa and Jack battle!) 3, 2, 1, Let It Rip!

Icygirl77


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own beyblade. Sadly :(

Thanks all for reviewing! BlueButterflyKisses84, you are like one of my favorite writers, Kyoya and Nile especially. I was so honored when I saw that you had started to follow my story! Thanks everyone!

**Chinese**

**_Chinese thoughts_**

_English thoughts_

English

Choa Xin POV

_What annoying girls! Nothing like the calm Mei-Mei. Nope. Didn't mentally say that. Didn't. Nope. Not at all. I'm to cool for that. But still._

Dashan speaks up."This marriage thing is for real. Back there, I actually thought that, Mei-Mei's mother was going to tell us something. But, it looked as though she thought we weren't good enough for the information. I want to look up some of this marriage in the Bei Ling Temple library."

"Yes. Chi-Yun will help you." Chi-Yun says, speaking up for the first time.

"And I'll go look after Mei-Mei. But, then I will have to go to a fan meeting. So, like, you better make it snappy in the library."

I walk into the room where Mei-Mei sits. She looks a little calmer, more all around her, was tones of dumplings. Lots and lots and lots of them. She looked cleaner. But still, stressed.

"Why are there dumplings? I mean I like them, but this is like a lot!"

"I cook when I'm stressed. Where did you guyes go?"

"Guys, Mei-Mei, and we went to see your parents, to see if us, being ever so awesome, could help you."

"Thank you," she said with a cute little bow,"but I must go. I must except my fate, and move up."

"What! Mei-Mei! NO!"

"Good night Choa Xin." And then she leaves the room, but before she does, she places Aquario in my hands.

"GoodBye, is technically correct." I wisper softly, almost to softly for me to hear.

I felt my heart breaking, shattering into a thousand pieces. I had just found love, and I was losing it.

Dashan POV

I walk into the Library. All of it is in chinese, so that is what I start to speak to Chi-Yun

**"You look in the marriage area. I'll look in the Family tradition area."**

**_H,H,H, ah! Here we are. Hango._**

**_Wedding traditions. Here._**

**"The Hango female wedding family traditions are very tight, and very secure.**

**1. The lady, must be married by the time she turns 16.**

**2. It must be a man from a high up position.**

**3. She must have learned her edict lessons by that time.**

** wedding must be arranged at least a week before.**

**5. The marridge must be agreed apon by both sides of the family."**

**_Wow, they don't really leave any lee way._**

**And thats when Choa Xin barged into the room.**

"She left!"

And thats all I needed to hear, to know that Mei-Mei, the girl that is so strong, had given up.

Fini! Hope you all liked it! When Mei-Mei gave up, it just kind of came to me at the moment. Origanaly, I was going to have her fight, but I thought it would be more, exciting if she was all wanting in the later chapters, and I wanted Choa Xin just to realize his feelings for her.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Beyblade

Thanks all for reviewing. BlueButterflyKisses84, of course your one of my favorite authors! I'm sorry that I broke your heart, but that was kind of the point. I wanted something to give it a, something, if you know what I mean as an author. And on with the story!

**Chinese**

**_chinese thought_**

_English thoughts_

English

Mei-Mei POV

**_What did I just do?_**

**_The right thing. There is no way out of it. So why fight it._**

**_(Flash Back Episode 46)_**

**_Nile: Alright! Lets go!_**

**_Me: Nothings ventured, nothings gained._**

**_(End of flash back)_**

**_Where did that girl go?_**

**_No where. She's still here, just afraid. I mean, it is the prince._**

**I walk up to my door, and knock. My father answers it.**

**"Mei-Mei. Are you ready to take on edict lessons, and give up tops?"**

**"Yes father."**

**"So where is your top?"**

**"I have already disposed of it. Now I'm ready to begin, and start life." Each word tour at my heart. Aquario is not some thing you can dispose of.**

**"Then we shall begin."**

**He led me to an oval shaped room, in which sat my mother, the queen, and the prince.**

**The prince had greasy black hair, and a pale complex. He was tall and wiry, and there was nothing strong, or handsome about him. Plus, his eyes where jet black, and it felt a though cold slim was touching your soul when you looked into them.**

**_Nothing like CHoa Xin's warm hazel ones._**

**_NO girl, you are to never see him again. You are to marry the prince, and go on with life._**

**_WITHOUT beyblade, or Choa Xin, or Dashan, or Chi-Yun. This is life from now on._**

**"Please to make aquantince with my lovely fiancé," he says in a greasy slimy voice that suits him very well."And lovely you are."**

**He turns and faces the queen."Mother, the wedding is to far away. The new wedding date will be in 3 days." and with that he leaves, and I'm shocked, to say the least.**

**"In that case," the queen says,"we will have to get on with the invites, and the dress. We shall go get the dress, and at the same time teach her some of her proper edict there."**

**She leads us over a limo fit for a queen. Almost on instant I walk around it, to start the hike to Bei Ling Temple. Then I remember.**

**_I'm not going to Bei-Ling temple._**

**I slouch down into my seat, and almost emidiatly, I'm forced into a straight back posision, and the lessons for proper edict have began.**

**When we get to the dress store, I'm shoved into dress after dress.**

**"No, I don't like it"**

**"No not good"**

**"Nope"**

**_This will never end._**

**_Of course it won't stupid, this is your new life._**

**Then we find the perfect dress.**

**It was strapless, with rufles at the top, followed by plain white, and then more ruffles.*1**

**_Its beautiful, but I don't want to wear it on my wedding day to that grease ball._**

**_To late._**

**My mother and the queen where fusing all over me, and it.**

**This, is hell**

Choa Xin POV

It was real awkward, and so uncool. They were just staring at me.

_I just lost the love of my life, and all you can do is stare?_

"All right guys, this is getting way more serious then we thought. We need reinforcements. We need Gan Gan Galaxy."

So thats what we do. We call them up.

"Hey Dashan! Hey Choa Xin and Chi-Yun!" Ginga and Masamune scratch from across the cam.

"But were is Mei-Mei?" Madoka asks

"See, thats the problem." Dashan says. He goes onto tell them about our little dilemma.

"We will be there tomorrow with Team Wild Fang, and Team Excalaber tomorrow! Then well help you get Mei-Mei back!" Ginga cheers

_I hope you can get her back. She means everything to me._

I grip Aquario in my hand.

_Mei-Mei, I will find you, the real you._

Fini! I hope you all liked it! I was like, gonna go to sleep, but you know what, i said, no! I'm gonna finish this chapter. *1 This is the link to see Mei-Mei's dress. . Just ignore everything else about the photo except for the dress. Bi!

Icygirl77


	7. Chapter 7

Nope, still don't own Beyblade. If I did, Ryuga wouldn't have died/evaporated.

Thanks for reviewing, 'cause its nice to know some one likes my writing. Everyone at my school thinks my writing sucks! So thanks!

**Chinese**

**_Chinese thoughts_**

_English thoughts_

English

Normal POV (With Gan Gan Galaxy)

"Wow! I can't believe that Mei-Mei's get married!" Madoka said

"Yes, let alone that she went along with it. She's such a rebellious girl. I would have thought she would have fought." Tsubasa says.

"Ya, well we have to help her! Even if she has given up! Thats what number 1 does! Boom Baby!" Ginga Proclaims.

They had just come off a plane in China. It was a long ride, full of Yuu's complaints, Tsubas ignoring him, Ginga and Masamune fighting with a pencil to decide numbah 1, and Madoka looking up chinese marrige laws.

Wild Fang were also there, with the "Masked bull" yelling in Kyoya's ear, Nile and Kyoya cleaning up Horueus, and Demure having a polite conversation with Sophie and Wells. They were there because Sophie had wanted to support her friend, and were Sophie goes, so do Wells and Julian. Klaus had volunteered to stay and watch Julian's house. Hikaru had also come, for the same reason as Sophie.

"This took way to long." Kyoya complained, but in a cool, calm, cruel Kyoya way.

"Agreed!" Benki screamed into his ear.

They traveled up the long and Dangerous path up to Bei Ling Temple, with many side complains

"Are you sure this is the right way?" From most of the members that weren't from Gan Gan Galaxy.

"When are we gonna be there?"

"This is such a waist of time."

Then finally, they were there. Ginga reached out to knock. But instead of Mei-Mei's usual warm greeting, they were meet by a Puffy eyed Chi-Yun, an schocked Dashan, and a depressed Choa Xin.

"We are very thankful you are here." Dashan says."But please don't expect Chi-Yun to say any thing. As you know, Mei-Mei has been put into an arranged marriage, and unfortanutly, she believes that there is no hope for her, so she went home, to her parents, to begin her "Future". We thought that maybe you all could help us."

"Of course." Sophie says, speaking up for the first time since that got there."Maybe us girls can go, and try to talk some sense into her."

"Yes, please do that." Dashan says.

Then he lead them all to a petite, little, near by village.

"This is Mei-Mei's home. Us males should go now, as you try to talk to her." And with that they leave.

"Well, it looks like its all up to us gales!" Madoka proclaims in her usual happy voice, and she reaches out, and knocks at the door.

HIkaru POV

Madoka reaches out, and knocks on the door.

_I hope that Mei-Mei is ok!_

But what surprises me is the girl that opens it. She has Mei-Mei's greenish hair, but it was in a tight braid behind her hair. Her skin was the same pale color, but her face was drowned in make up. Her dress was tight, showing off all parts of her body, making her look slim, and desperate to breath. She was standing very straight, and her voice was high pitched and tight.

"Hello, Madoka, Hikaru, and Sophie. Very nice of you to come before my much anticipated wedding. Please, please come in."

_Much anticipated?_

"Much anticipated?" I hear Madoka whisper to Sophie.

"Me-Mei, who is it?"

"It is just some of my old friends from spinning tops, mother."

"Not those unruly boys, right?" Mei-Mei's mother says, as she walks into the room with an elegantly dressed woman, and a greasy boy.

"No, of course not mother. They don't have any right to be here."

_No right? This is not Mei-Mei!_

And with that, she walks over to the greasy boy, and he raps his arm around her. Then, he kisses her on the lips. And even worst, she was kissing him back.

_No! This isn't right! This isn't Mei-Mei! She would have been repulsed. And then say something about Choa Xin probably being better then that._

"Ever one, please let me introduce you to my fiancé, Prince Da-Huange. Now, Madoka, would you do the honor of being my brides maid?"

Madoka looked very shocked, and mumered out,"Um, maybe, uh, sure?"

"And would the rest of you be my brides maids?"

We managed to reply in the same manner.

"Good. Then see you in 2 days in the town center in a dress. Goodbye." And with that, she pushed us out of the door. And right into our friends hands. I fell into Demure's arms. Madoka into Ginga's, and Sophie into Wells. They both started to blush.

_Its so obvious that they both who ever caught them._

"Sooooooo?" Choa Xin says, getting in my face. "How is she? Is she ok? Did you talk some some sense into her?"

"No quite. She was, erm, uh….."

"She wasn't her self. She let the Prince, or what ever, toach her, and kiss her. She also let her mom and the queenie control her every move. It, it was horrifying. We also got a wedding invite as brides maids, and as maid as honor."

_This is not good._

Fini! I hope you all liked it!

Icygirl77


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own beyblade. I wish. And all of the of the character. I want them.

Thanks for reviewing! Its so nice to know that someone likes it!

**Chinese**

**_Chinese thoughts_**

_English thoughts_

English

Choa Xin POV

_Mei-Mei is sinking farther and farther away from me. Kissing her? That prince is going to get it, once I get her back._

"This is it." I proclaim, after Madoka explained what had happened."I'm going to get Mei-Mei back, if it the last thing I do. Masamune, and you, you Nile guy, come with me." And with I walk away

Dashan POV

After Choa Xin had left, I start to talk.

"Choa Xin has fallen in love with Mei-Mei. It is very obvious. He is very jelious of all males that come near her. And he is just starting to realize these feelings. So this is one of the main reasones we need to stop this wedding. I have a feeling that Choa Xin will be planning something, but we have to be pre-paired in case it fails. Here's my plan."

Choa Xin POV

"So guys, I have a plan to get Mei-Mei back."

"Why me?" This Nile guy asks.

"Because you look much more smarter then either me or Masamune, and the others need to focas on another another one, just incase this fails. So the plan is to try to teach Mei-Mei's mom what beyblade means to us, to her."

"So what is the plan?"

"We are gonna go as girls, to try to tell the parents what beyblade means to everyone."

"Wow, I actually thought that you had come up with a good plan. Looks like I was wrong. Here's the new plan." whisper, whisper, whisper

"Ok, lets use that plan."

Dashan POV

"The thing we should do is, this sounds like a plan that Choa Xin would make, but we have to show Mei-Mei all the things she would miss if she leaves for good. so I'm pulling out all the stops. I'm saying, bey battles, kidnapping her to bring her back to Bei Ling Temple, every thing, any thing."

"Lets do this thing"

Fini! I hope you all liked it. I'm gonna try to write a new chapter before 2013, but I don't think its gonna happen. So, Happy New Year!

Icygirl77


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own beyblade. Wish I did, Don't.

Poor Mei-Mei! Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me! Happy New Years!

**Chinese**

**_Chinese thoughts_**

_English thoughts_

English

Mei-Mei POV

**"Hello mother. How are you this fine morning." I say the next morning. 2 days away from the wedding. A day after the girls had come to visit.**

**"I'm superb, thank you for asking. Are you feeling better about the prince?"**

**"Yes Mother. This is the best, and right thing for you. He ail protect you, he's rich, and he helps you fulfill our families requirements."**

**"Yes, and he is rather handsome."**

**_Handsom my ass._**

**"And finally, you shall stand with me at the top of our family."**

**_Yes, but I would much rather stand on top of the Beyblade world with Choa Xin, Dashan, and Chi-Yun._**

**_No, you can't think those things anymore girl. You are a proper young lady, who is about to get married to the prince of China._**

**I reach for my Aquario in my pocket.**

**_Its not there. It will never be there. Its with Choa Xin, who you will never see again. This is your life._**

**Then the prince walks in. "Hello love." He reaches around me, and pulls me into an embrace, and kisses me deeply. I feel nothing. No spark, no happy, no nothing.**

**My life, SUCKS!**

**_Choa Xin, save me! Wait, he never will._**

**Ding Dong!**

**"I'll go answer it," I say, taking this as a chance to save my self from 'death'.**

**I reach out, answer the door, and I see the one and only Nile.**

**"Who is it love?" Princy asked me.**

**"Just, mph!" My sentence is smothered as he pushes his lips against mine. Then we're on the floor. He was smothering me.**

**_What?_**

**Then the prince pushed him off me. For once I was happy that he was here. They started to extange fists to the face. In the process, I was pushed out of the door. Then, I felt a hand wrap around my waist, and push me into a bag, as I was carried off.**

**Fini! Happy 2013! 12:31, and I'm so ready to do this story. It just todally just came to me! SO, see ya soon!**

**Icygirl77**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own beyblade. Wish I did, don't!

Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed my little NIle act! It was on purpose! Happy New Years!

**Chinese**

**_Chinese thoughts_**

_English thoughts_

English

Mei-Mei POV

I was caught in a bag. Nile just kissed me. HE kissed me! Then I felt a thud, and I was thrown into the air. Then the bag was opened.

"Masamune? Eh?"

"Hey Mei-Mei. Whats up?"

Then I fly into a rage."What do you mean whats up?! Nile just kissed me, then I was stuffed into a bag, now I'm here, what the hair gell is going on?"

"Don't you mean hell?"

"What ever! Now tell me!"

"We just wanted to show you that your missing beyblade."

"So you had Nile kiss me, and then kidnap me? What?" Then I reach out and slap him across the face. I storm away.

"Mei-Mei! Wait! Mei-Mei!"

_That sounds like Choa Xin. What should I do?_

Then I turn, face him. We were so close, our bodies were toaching. I reach out, and cup his face in my hands. I hear a sharp intake of breath.

"I," his voice is beathy, and airy.

"I hate you!" I say. And punch him across the face. I know it didn't hurt. I didn't put in any effort. But he still stumbles back.

And I run away. Right into Da-Huange's open arms.

"Hi love. Don't worry, I took car of that guy. We will never be torn apart love."

"Yes, thank you. I will now go for my edict lessons. I love you."

_I will never love you. I know that now. I love Choa Xin. But its to late._

FIni! Done! I hope you liked it! Can't wait to update again soon!

Icygirl77


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Beyblade. Watch it, write about, own it? No.

Thanks for reviewing! Do you really think it was good? I was just kind of like, ok. I don't want to write, and lets get this over with.

**Chinese**

**_Chinese thoughts_**

_Thoughts_

English

Choa Xin POV

_She hit me. She hit me._

My heart was shattering slowly, and painfully. I was broken. I feel to my knees on the ground.

Nile comes up to me. He was covered in scratches, bruises, and was also sporting a black eye.

"What happened?" Masamune asks his rival.

"What do you think? What do you think? The princy didn't like me kissing his fiancé. When I told you this plan, I kinda of expected Masamune to kiss her. Not me! Hey, Choa Xin, are you ok."

"Ya. Lets go back to Bei Ling Temple." And I get up, walk away, and start up to the temple.

_She hates me. This is my worst nightmare come true._

_Wait, am I getting serious about a girl?_

_Yes, I am. And I'm gonna get her back, If its the last thing I do._

Ginga POV

We were waiting for the others to get back. They had gone, sporting a stupid plan. Then they come in. Masamune is helping Nile stand, who had obviously gotten into a bad fight. And Choa Xin was depressed, and had a slight pink fist mark on his cheek.

"What happened?" I ask.

"The stupid idiots that were with me, decided that I was gonna kiss Mei-Mei, to distract Da-Huange."

"That was very idiotic." Dashan says."So now we do our plan. We shall start tomorrow."

(Time skip)

Next day. Dashan POV

_We are gonna do all these thongs to Mei-Mei, so she can remember what being a blader is like? If it works, I don't care._

Well's POV

_Sophie is going to a wedding tomorrow. Mei-Mei's wedding. What are we gonna do?_

"We need to show Mei-Mei how much fun we have with beyblade, and how are friends help us, and how we need each other. How we care for each other. We need to help her regain her bladders spirit" Dashan says

"So, what are we gonna do?" Julian says, speaking up for the first time, that we weren't in the hotel room.

"Here's the plan."

Kyoya POV

_Here I was, in China, to help some girl I barley know. We were about to preform a rediculus stunt. And even worst, Nile, Demure, and Benki where all for it._

We steep in front of a familiar house, this girls house. Nile steps forward, ready to take his part.

He knocks.

Guess who answers the door. Prince Da-Huangy. And he lunges at Nile. Thats his que. To run

"AHHHHHH!" And he's away.

Next is my, and the girls part.

_This is so stupid._

I led them into the next room, were Mei-Mei's mom, and the queen is.

First thing we do is the girls latch themselves onto Mei-Mei.

"Mei-Mei! Can you help us pick out a dress for the wedding? Please?"

"COME ON MEI-MEI! Please!"

She looks to her mom for instructions.

"Yes Mei-Mei, you would want them to look there very best for the wedding."

Then they lead her out of the room. Now it my charm part.

"Hello ladies. You look very lovely today. May I ask you some questions?"

I ramble on, asking question after question, giving the girls time, and charming them to kick me out.

"It was very nice meeting you young man, but you must go." she says, pushing me out the door.

_Perfect. Now I can leave._

Fini! Hope you all liked it! I'll try to update soon, but school stats tomorrow! BI!

Icygirl77


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Beyblade. Wish I did.

Sorry I haven't been updating, school is a reaI pain in the butt, I just added my 10th can of soda to the pile. Actual, big bottles of soda. Hope you all aren't getting board. If you are, just tell me. Please! Now on with the story!

**Chinese**

**_Chinese thoughts_**

_Thoughts_

_English_

Sophie POV

"OK. Mei-Mei, we don't want to go dress shopping. Actually,"

Then Beys were bouncing everywhere. Off the buildings, on the ground. It was mad.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I heard Mei-Mei scream, and I would have to, except I was keeping her from running away.

_I hope she comes back with us._

Mei-Mei POV

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed. This is defiantly not a dress shopping trip.

_What are they doing?_

Then I start to recognize soon of the blades. Pegusis, Surafa, and Virgo.

"Stopppppp!" My screech echo's down the street, and some of the beys even begin to wobel from the vibrations.

"Mei-Mei, what we really wanted to do is bey bate with you. So were's Aqario?"

"I don't have it anymore. I disposed of it. No need for that top any more. It is just, pathetic."

"Mei-Mei, what are you talking about." Chi-Yun says. Then, he (well not him), Demure, Benkei, and Dashan pick me up, carrying me around. Then, paint balls. Splattering everywhere.

"Ahhhhh! My dress!" I scream.

Then, a ball hits me. A gun lands by my feet. A bey circles me. My old team mates stand in front of me, and Choa Xin holds Aquario.

I'm over come with emotions. I don't know what to do.

Then,

"Hahahaha!"

I have the gun in my hand, and I'm pelting everyone that is around me. And my heart is pounding, and I was feeling the rush of adrenaline that I hadn't felt seince I had quit beyblade. And the wedding was tomorrow.

I don't care.

Choa Xin POV

Mei-Mei was running around, and having what looked like fun. Then she runs up to me.

My heart flutters, and it seems like I was going to burst with happiness.

_She's here. I love her. She's here._

"Can I umm, never mind." and then leaves.

_What?_

Fini! Hope you liked it! Its almost done, but I think I'm gonna make a sequel. So, hope you liky!

Icygirl77


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own beyblade, wish I did, then it would come out in english first.

Hope you all like this chapter! I really want to finish this chapter, but the days are getting harder to keep up with, and school is a poopy head.

**Chinese**

**_Chinese thoughts_**

_English thoughts_

English

Mei-Mei POV

_What is I thinking going up to Chao Xin? Not a good idea. I am getting married tomorrow. This is not proper._

Who the *bleep* cares.

"I'm glad to see you smile again, Mei-Mei." Demure says.

"I'm glad to know I still can. But," everyone drops what they were doing except for kyoya who kept on attacking Pegasus, but eventually, Ginga had to pull back. "But, this doesn't change anything. I an still getting married tomorrow, and I'm still not Beyblading. This doesn't change anything."

And with that I walk away brushing paint, and dirt off my dress.

"Wait!"

Choa Xin POV

I am in to much shock to speak. I thought, she was going to stay.

_This doesn't change anything? What? This should have changed so much. But for what? Nothing._

"Wait!" I call after to her, but it is to late. She darts around the corner, and she is gone.

_Mei-Mei_

**Mei-Mei POV**

**I feel the tears rush down my face.**

**What happened to Ms. Independent?**

**She was given an arranged mar ridged,**

**"Mei-Mei! Where have you been?"**

**_Oh joy, Princy. Would everyone just leave me alone?_**

**"Sweety cakes, what happened? You cover in paint and dirt. It looks awful. It was those beyblade characters again, isn't that right Honey pie?"**

"Yes, that is right."

"I will get Benjamin on them!"

"Revenge"

"What ever. I will destroy them, attacking you a day before the are so dead."

_Did I correct him on revenge? I used to have the same problem._

I feel my heart breaking down.

_Why me?_

Sooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! It has been so hard, and I've had writers block. But I'm trying to get back into it. I will do this! Don't hate me cause… I'm trying to be a good author.

Icygirl77


End file.
